Story:Star Trek: Helena/Voyage of the Defiant/Chapter 4
Captain's log atardate 54345.5. A fleet of Xindi and Suliban cruisers are heading our way, with only two ships we'll try our best to defend the starbase, but I must admit on this day that we may not survive I've sent a skeleton crew to take the Defiant out of the system and to Starbase 621 because if the Xindi/Suliban Alliance wants her they'll have to go through both the Helena and Intrepid. On the bridge of the Helena red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations, Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. All weapons are armed shields are at full power Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Mason looks at his console. Sir Commander Watson is hailing us Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console and then at Tyson. Tyson nods at him. Julia how is it over there Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Great but Jason I don't want to leave you behind, I should be there Julia says on the viewer. He shakes his head. We can't let the Defiant fall into enemy hands and you need to warn the 7th fleet Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. She nods at him. Very well, be careful Commander Watson says on the viewer. He nods at her and the transmission ends and shows the Defiant leap into warp. Mason then looks at the console. Sir Captain Kira is hailing us Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then at the Captain. He nods at the bridge of the Intrepid appears. Jason, I have called the USS Voyager, they can be here in 15 mintues to help us with the Xindi and Suliban says Typhuss on the viewscreen. He looks at the viewer. Even at warp 9.75 they won't reach us in time Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. I will have to launch all my fighters to help engage the Xindi and Suliban says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Captain Tyson nods. Get Black Knights out of the shuttlebay Ensign Captain Tyson says as he looks over at Howard. He nods. In the bay the Knights gear up and get in their fighters and launch and get into formation with the Intrepid's fighters. Mason looks at Captain Tyson. Black Knight Squadron launched Captain Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then at the Captain. In her fighter Captain Franklin gives her squadron orders. All right ladies and gentlemen we've got a fleet of enemy vessels and our mission will be to keep them from following the Defiant to Starbase 621, form up on me and we'll get out of this with zero causalities I hope Franklin out Captain Franklin says as she puts her mask on. On the bridge of Intrepid Captain Kira gives orders to Darkstar Titans Fighter Squadron. Colonel Mackenzie, engage the Xindi ships while the Intrepid engages the Suliban ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Acknowledge sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. The Xindi-Suliban fleet emerges out of warp. On the bridge of the Helena Commander Core looks at the fleet. Where's the lead ship? Commander Core says as she looks at the viewer and then at Captain Tyson. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira turns to Curtis and asked her about the location of the lead Xindi ship. Where is the lead Xindi ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. She looks at her console. I'm not sure she should be in the front of the fleet Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console. The Defiant is at warp speed heading to Starbase 621. On the bridge Commander Watson is sitting in the Captain's chair. Maintain course and speed for Starbase 621 Ensign Commander Watson says as she looks at the helm officer. Then the ship shakes as klaxon blares. What the hell was that? Watson says as she gets up from the floor. An officer looks at the sensors read out. A Xindi-Reptilian warship bearing 213 mark 14 the acting tactical officer reports. Watson looks at him. Return fire aft phasers Commander Watson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Shields have failed weapons are disabled the weapons officer says as he looks at his console. Then a squad of Xindi-Reptilian soldiers beam aboard on the bridge and hold the bridge crew at gun point. This ship is now in control of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance Commander Dorgo says as he looks at them. Watson isn't happy about it.